The overall objectives for this grant application are to further develop the research and analytic skills necessary to investigate the biobehaviocal processes cardiovascular disease. To achieve this end, the pcoposed project includes a number didactic and laboratory training experiences. Specifically, formal coursewock cardiovascular epidemiology and behavioral genetics, experience in the conduct of t research and analyses, a blood withdrawal technique via the CORMED pump, and biochemical techniques including RIA, EIA and HPLC methodologies will be learned over the proposed five year period. The long-range career goals of the applicant is reseach program are to investigate biobehavioral mechanisms related to the pathophysiology of cardiovascular disease. The proposed study will achieve training objectives by studying biobehavior difference to various stressors in Blacks and Whites. The studies will be conducted two phases. The aim of the Phase I investigation is to examine differences in patterns of hemodynamic and neuroendocrine response to a chemical stressor (caffeine), psychological stressors (mental arithmetic, public speaking), and a physical stces (cold pressor) are different in the subjects as modulated by race, blood pressure status (High vs norml BP) and gender. The Phase II study will further test for biological differences in cardiovascular reactivity by testing for differences due to genetic relatedness (i.e., MZ & DZ twins, non-twin siblings). Both mild hypertensives normotensives (Phase I) and normotensive MZ and DZ twins and non-twin siblings (Ph II) will be compared. It is hypothesized that caffeine will add to the hemodynamic biochemical effects of psychological and physical stressors, and that these fact produce different patterns of biobehavioral reactivity as a function of race, gender BP group (Phase I) and genetic relatedness (Phase II). A sample of 120 adult males and females (Phase I), and 70 sets of MZ and DZ twins and non-twin sibling cohocts (Phase II will be studied. The Minority School Faculty Development Award will facilitate the PI in establishing himself as a recognized biobehavioral scientist in the field of hypertension and cardiovascular disease, as well as enhance his stature and effectiveness as a faculty member at Drew as a faculty member at Drew University of Medicine and Science.